Skylanders Shorts!
by Air Spirit
Summary: Hey! I can do Romance, Drama, Action, Adventure anything! I'm open to all suggestions, see inside for more details. So if you review and have an idea... leave it with your review! let's start at T to be safe. It may go down.
1. Hey!

A/N Hi there folks. Jane, Bleak, tech now and whoever else is reading this. As of now, along with a few others, i'm going to start a: 'Skylanders shorts'. Just give me ideas in your reveiws and I'll write them! It can be any Skylander, giant or Swapforce character. I can do backstories, fluff, love and just adventure. Anything can happen. I can even do authors as portal masters if you would like.

I can also try to do any pairing... even if they're ones I've never heard of...

So what do you guys say? Do you support this? I'm looking for the first idea for chapter 1, leave it in your reveiw... if you do.

Thanks,

Air Elemental1023 [ Airy ;) ]


	2. In the Dark Part 1?

**Okay... this just sprouted out of me mind. I thought it would be okay... Maybe it's bad?**

Hoot Loop had grown annoyed with the sound Wash Buckler's tentacles made as he walked. He sighed following behind the other SWAP. The passage was dark,stuffy and small.

The first two peeved him more, but the last one made him grin deviously that he didn't have to bend down unlike Wash Buckler or Spy Rise.

He was a small owl, and the passage matched his size perfectly.

The noise of Wash's tentacles continued. "Can you stop with that sound?!" Hoot Loop huffed to Wash Buckler.

"I can't help it!" Wash Buckler snapped back.

"Chill out guys." Snickered Freeze Blade. "Ow!" He whined when Free Ranger hit him in the back of the head, at least Hoot Loop thought.

He really couldn't see. And Free usually hit him in the back of his head when he said something stupid. So he assumed.

"Bad pun." Free Ranger said from behind him.

"All of you stop!" Spy Rise snapped from up ahead.

"Yes sir, Mr. Robot, sir!" Wash Buckler whispered to the other three.

Hoot Loop just smirked to himself. His smirk faded and he looked at Spy. Well, the outline of him. "Where are we?" He asked the robot.

"Yea! Have any of us even thought about where the heck we're going?" Freeze Blade piped up again.

Spy Rise was quiet. " . .Are." He said lowly.

"Okay then, where are we?" Wash Buckler challenged him.

"We're..." Spy Rise looked around again. Not much use, since it was pitch black. "On the north passage way of Daylight crypt, heading towards the center. If we keep going straight, for another mile or so, we're in the center." Hoot Loop knew Spy would be smirking if he could be seen. Wash Buckler groaned.

"Why do they call it "Day light" crypt if it's pitch black?" Free Ranger wondered aloud.

"Undead sarcasm?" Hoot Loop mused.

"Maybe..." Wash Buckler trailed off. "Maybe It's really bright in the center?"

"I'm going with sarcasm." Spy stated.

"Yea, it makes more sense." Freeze Blade added.

"So your saying my idea was stupid?" Wash Buckler asked him.

"No! It just does not make sense! It's pitch black, along with all the passages here!" Freeze Blade muttered.

"Your statement didn't help your point." Free Ranger said bluntly. "Freeze Blade means: If it was really bright in the middle, wouldn't it at least show a little? Make it a bit lighter in here?"

"Well..." Wash Buckler paused.

"You can't think of a wise mouth comment, can you?" Hoot Loop snickered.

"Oh Shut up! Corse I can! I'm just not wasting them on you bad swap."

"We're not bad. And there's something I would like to tell you, Wash Buckler." Free Ranger mumbled. "Your going to flip."

Hoot Loop heard Spy Rise groan. "Don't tell him that. He's going to murder you in right here." He sighed.

"Then, your someone's-or something- that come's wandering around here's chicken dinner!" Freeze Blade snickered.

"I'm telling him." Free Ranger stated.

Wash Buckler huffed. "What?! Just -for Skylands sake- tell me!"

Hoot Loop face palmed. This was not going to end well.

"I don't know if this will highly offend you or not... but you know how we haven't been swapping with you lately?" Free asked.

"Yea..."

"Well, that's because, other than Blast Zone, your legs look hideous on the rest of us."

Wash Buckler was quiet. There was a moment of silence. "Plus, I don't know how to control them that well..." Freeze blade said braking it.

Hoot Loop waited for a reaction out of Wash. "YEA? WELL..." Wash Buckler hollered, then paused taking a deep breath. "YOUR STUPID LEGS ARE NO BETTER AND-"

"Um, Wash Buckler?" Freeze Blade cut him off.

"What." Wash demanded.

Hoot Loop shivered as a cold draft blew in the passage. "Why is it so cold?"

"Yea?" Free Ranger and Freeze asked in unison.

Hoot Loop continued to shiver. "Spy?"

"What?" Spy asked, quietly. In the dark, Hoot Loop saw his eye's narrow.

"Do you think there's something in here, with us?" Wash Buckler asked, seeming to forget what Free Ranger had said for a second.

"I think it's a draft." Freeze Blade muttered nervously. "even though I'm not really cold or anything, the sudden temperature changer is creepy..."

"Um, it's hard to tell, Wash Buckler, if something's in here."

Free Ranger murmured.

"Shut up." Was the reply from Wash Buckler.

Free Ranger huffed. Hoot Loop looked around, wishing he had night vision... wait, he was an owl... why didn't he?!

He would of continued to ponder over that if the sound of faint whispers from behind the group were heard. "Um, was that you guys?" He asked the group.

"No..." Spy.

"Nope!" Freeze Blade.

"No!" Wash Buckler.

"Um... no." Free Ranger.

Hoot Loop frowned. "Then who was it?"

"Me!" A new voice exclaimed suddenly. Hoot Loop jumped and hit his head on the stone ceiling.

"Who are you?" Spy asked, and Hoot Loop could hear the other's taking out weapons.

"I'm me." The voice replied. It seemed so close yet so far. And female. Oh god.

"Who is me? Like what's you name?" Freeze Blade asked.

"Sorry, that's classified people." A new voice snapped. Male, Hoot Loop guessed.

"Just let me tell them." The female voice sighed.

Free Ranger huffed again. "Look, why are you two in here?" He asked a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Why not?" The male voice mused.

Spy groaned. "Look, we're Skylanders. We need to find the center of this crypt."

"SKylanders! See? They're not bad. And you were gonna attack them!" The female voice hissed.

"Why are you going there out of all places? And why don't you have a torch?" The male voice asked ignoring the female.

"Wait..." Wash Buckler trailed off.

There was a laugh. "You seriously don't have a torch?"

"Well, could you help us get there?"Hoot Loop asked.

There was a few whispers for a few minutes. "What do you mean I'm stubborn?!" The male voice exclaimed. There was another whisper.

"Fine. We'll help." The female voice said.

**Should I continue this as a two parter sometime later? Or should I let you, my amazing reviewers, decide what happens next? For now, thank you all and Merry christmas! **

**-Air Elemental1023 (Airy)**


	3. Trying to make Gnarly happy

Alright. This chapter was intended to be SmolderdashxTerrafin, but then I had a change of plans. Instead I thought of picking two random skylanders out of my collection and use them in a story for once. Those two are: Scorp, and... *drumroll* Gnarly Tree rex! (Gnarly.)

* * *

Scorp sighed again, bored out of his mind. He once again automaticlly stabbed the tree branch he was sitting on with his stinger. The injected poison of the spot he continulously hit, made the bark of that area of the branch gray.

Scrop huffed, looking down at the ground below him. A bit... far. He should not be up here, he should be down there. Or in the earth.

He beleived your element decided your personality. And his personality, was hard to determain. Well, to himself.

"Stop stinging the tree." A fimillar voice that sounded like Tree Rex's snapped him out of his thoughts.

Scorp looked up and blinked in surprise at Gnarly Tree Rex. Gnarly was the dark version of Tree Rex and almost never spoke to him. "Sorry." He said carefully, looking at where he had stung the tree.

"I don't want you to apoligize, just stop stinging the tree and get off." Gnarly replied sharply.

Scorp sighed, hopping down from the tree. "There. Are you satified?" He asked, leaning against it.

"Nope." Was the venom fulled reply.

"Why is it you are so grumpy, may I ask?" Scorp asked Gnarly, who was avoiding staring at him.

"Because." He said lowly. "I am the dark version of Tree Rex, am I not? Which means I carry the emotions and hatred he has for others and just in general."

Scorp nodded. "How can I help ya with that?"

Gnarly gave him a sharp glare. "Why do you care?" He growled.

"Because..." Scorp said slowly. "You're um, not happy."

"Thats the way I am." Gnarly huffed, crossing his arms. "Deal with it pip squeak."

"Don't call me that." Scorp sighed.

"I'll call you whatev-" Gnarly jumped as Scorp stabbed his foot lightly. "I outta just crush you!" He yelled.

"Luckily, this poison won't hurt ya." Scorp said smiling to himself. That was a bit enjoyable.

Gnarly gave a low growl. He snatched Scorp up and glared intently at him. "I swear, if you EVER,and I mean EVER, do that again, I will squeeze you so hard, your insides will come out of your mouth."

Scorp mentally gaged at the thought. That, was morbid. "Do you understand me, scorpion?" Gnarly demanded, tightening his grip around Scorp's middle.

The scorpion nodded quickly as his middle started to hurt. "Yes." He mumbled.

Gnarly let him go and Scorp landed with a thud on the ground. "Ow." He huffed, standing up. "Look, I just want to help you, Gnarly. Why are you rejecting help?"

"Because I don't want it." Gnarly growled.

"I don't beleive that." Scorp sighed.

"Well, start beleiving it."

Gnarly gave him a sharp glare. "Got it?"

Scorp looked down. "Fine." He mumbled. Of corse that was a lie. He was helping Gnarly... but he needed help.

* * *

"Please help me out." Scorp pleaded to Tree Rex after he had told him his plan.

"Gnarly's not one you should be trying to figure out, Scorp," Tree Rex replied, then raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to anyways?"

"He's unhappy. I just need to know what he likes. Please!"

Tree Rex sighed. "He's supposed to be. He's happy when someone else gets hurt."

Scorp's face lit up. "Thats it!" He exclaimed and ran off. Tree Rex shook his head. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"I really need your help." Scorp said quickly to Pop fizz. The blue gremlin looked at him, with a wide grin.

"Basiclly your going to hurt yourself to make Gnarly happy?" He asked.

Scorp nodded. "Yep."

"Okay I'll help you. Just because I wanna watch."

Scorp sighed. "Okay. Now common..."

Popfizz followed him to where Gnarly was.

"This is a really stupid plan. You know that right?" Pop fizz whispered to Scorp as they stopped in front of the giant.

"I know." The scorpion muttered back, nervously shifting his weight on his legs.

"Uh Hi Gnarly..." he said louder than before.

Gnarly looked up and frowned at Scorp. "Oh you again. What do you want?"

Scorp didn't reply and quickly shoved Pop fizz. "Hey! Why did you do that!" The gremlin yelled out, and added under his breath: "that wasn't in your plan."

Gnarly gave Scorp a suspious glare. "Why in skylands did you do that."

"Umm, let me think...because I have a right?" Scorp replied.

"No you-!" Scorp grabbed Pop fizz by the ears. "Get off!" Pop fizz huffed.

"Excuse us..." Scorp said, yanking Pop fizz away.

"Why did you do that!?" Pop fizz yelled, once they were out of ear shot.

"I didn't know what else to do okay?!" Scorp replied lowly. "It would help if you cooperated!" (A/N real quick: I think I spelled that wrong... haha -_-)

"Well, your literally beating me up!"

Was the angry reply.

"I know... but you really have to help me here..." Scorp said, trying to remain calm and not sting Pop fizz.

"For what?"

"Do you really think... I'm that desprate?"

Pop fizz nodded, or shook his whole body. "Yep."

Scorp frowned. "How about I'll give you..." He paused to think. "Fifty coins."

"Seventy."

"Sixty?"

"Fine, deal." Pop fizz grinned, and held out his hand.

Scorp suspiously shook his hand after he forced Pop fizz not to cross his fingers. "Common." He muttered.

He pulled Pop fizz back over.

"Sorry 'bout that." The gremlin grinned again, and Gnarly frowned again.

"I don't care." He snapped. "Now tell me why in Skylands your bothering me!" He yelled.

Scorp quickly stung his own foot, trying to pretend it was an accident. It hurt though. "Ow ow ow ow!" He yelled, winking at Pop behind his back.

Pop fizz rolled his eyes. "For the money Pop fizz... for the money." He muttered, digging around in his potion bag. He pulled out a bottle filled with a pale green liquid.

Scratched onto it were the words, "MILD ACID." He huffed, then closed his eyes as he "accidently" smashed it over his head.

"Ow oh my Eon this hurts!" He yelled as it started to burn. Pop fizz knew it wouldn't ruin his fur but it burned like fire!

Ganrly smiled slightly, watching them. "Idiots." He muttered under his breath.

"We're not idiots." Scorp sang, the pain finally fading from his foot.

Pop fizz held the top of his head. "Ow." He muttered.

"Well, then, that made my day... now go away." Gnarly said sighing, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Okay. Don't mind if I do." Pop muttered, and Scorp waved, yanking Pop Fizz away.

"We did it! He said we made his day!" Scorp told him excitedly.

Pop Fizz rolled his eyes again. "Yea."

"Here." Scorp handed the gremlin sixty gold coins. He smiled at him. "Thanks for helping!" He said cheerfully, and walked off.

* * *

Yay! Finally a chapter update! :D I'm sorry it has taken so long! Stay cool my friends! Have a nice day or night or whatever time your reading this!

Quickly before I get really worried: Did you like this?!


End file.
